cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
David Tennant
David Tennant (1971 - ) Film Deaths: *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' (2005) [Barty Crouch, Jr.]: Presumably given the "Dementor's Kiss" as punishment for escaping Azkaban and aiding Lord Voldemort's (Ralph Fiennes) return. Although David isn't shown on-screen dying this way, nor is it outright stated this will happen to him, it's discreetly implied since Michael Gambon says after his capture that Azkaban will find their "missing a prisoner," in addition to the fact that David's character met this fate in the original book. *''Glorious 39 (2009)'Haldane, MP: Killed (off-screen) by Bill Nighy, who stages it to look like a sucide; we learn of his death when Romola Garai is informed.'' TV Deaths: *Doctor Who: Smith and Jones (2007)' [[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tenth_Doctor ''The Doctor]]: Is temporarily dead after his blood is partially drained by Anne Reid; he is then revived due to a combination of his alien physiology and CPR administered by Freema Agyeman. *''Doctor Who: The Family of Blood ''(2007) [The Doctor/John Smith]: In a vision of what would happen if he continued living as the human being "John Smith", he dies of old age with Jessica Hynes by his side. (He survives the episode in reality). *''Doctor Who: Turn Left ''(2008) [[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tenth_Doctor The Doctor]]: In an alternate timeline, he is drowned (off-screen) while killing Sarah Parish; his body is shown afterwards when Catherine Tate sees him being loaded into an ambulance. He is brought back to life when the proper timeline is restored. *''Doctor Who: The Stolen Earth'' (2008) [The Doctor]: Shot with an energy blast by a Dalek, which triggers his regenerations process. David is able to redirect the regeneration energy so that he does not change form. (It is revealed in a later season, that this was an actual regeneration) *''Hamlet ''(2009; TV movie) Hamlet: Stabbed with a poison-tipped sword during a swordfight with Edward Bennett; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Peter de Jersey. *''Doctor Who: The End of Time ''(2010) [The Doctor]: Dies of radiation poisioning after exposing himself to the radiation; he then regenerates into Matt Smith. *''Jessica Jones: AKA Smile[[Jessica Jones (2015 series)| '(2015)]] [Kilgrave]: Neck snapped by Krysten Ritter after she succeeds in convincing him that she was under his mind control, while Rachael Taylor looks on. *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Earth's Last Stand (2016;animated)' [''Fugitod]: Voicing both past and future selfs, Future Fugitod sacrifices himself to destroy the Heart of Darkness and the tricerations. "Past Fugitod" lives. However in the end, "Future Fugitod's" is shown to have survived the explosion and it comes back online. *''gen:LOCK: The Only Me I Know'' (2019) [Dr. Rufus Weller]: Killed in an explosion by activating an explosive device upon surrounded by enemies, sacrificing himself in the process. Notable Connections: * Mr. Georgia Moffett Gallery JJS01E13_Kilgrave_Corpse.png|David Tennant in Jessica Jones: AKA Smile. Dr Rufus Weller Death.png|David Tennant's animated death in gen:LOCK: The Only Me I Know. Tennant, David Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Scottish actors and actresses Category:1971 Births Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by radiation Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by murder Category:People who died in a Harry Potter film Category:Deaths in the Doctor Who universe Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Marvel Stars Category:BBC Stars Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:Stage Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Comedy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:Family Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Musicians Category:Death scenes by dismemberment Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Harry Potter Cast Members Category:History Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Animation Stars Category:Doctor Who cast members Category:Psychological Stars Category:British actors and actresses Category:Call of Duty Cast Members Category:Biography Stars Category:Actors who died in Jessica Jones series Category:Jessica Jones Cast Members Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Fright Night Cast Members Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Mystery Stars Category:Space Stars Category:ITV Stars Category:Netflix Stars Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:People's Choice Award Winners Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cast members Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Winners Category:Why/Whodunit Stars Category:Ducktales